What Do You Say We Leave For California
by missing in imagination
Summary: NILEY ONESHOT: Something dangerous is coming near. How will they cope? How will they survive?


This is something totally different and kind of more mature writing than most Niley stories are. It was meant to be a full story and I can keep going with it if everybody really wants me to but I'm not in this type of mood anymore. Anybody know what I'm talking about? It was sort of meant to be Cloverfield/war meets cute niley but I don't really want to continue. So for now, it's a one shot.

Miley suddenly awoke to the noise of a rock crashing against her window. She slowly pushed the blankets back and swung her lengthy legs out of bed and the hard wood floor felt cold against her bare feet. She walked over to the window and pushed it open. The cool breeze collided with her flushed cheeks and sleepy eyes. The night sky was dark and starless and the moon reflected in the puddles. Some branches and leaves were scattered throughout the road; remnants of a storm.

A shadow like figure appeared from behind a tree. He was tall and had a noticeably large head of hair. Miley squinted for a clearer look and was sure of its identity when the figure stepped into the street lamp light. His hands were shoved deep into his skinny jeans pockets and his black leather jacket shone in the light.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miley asked sternly. She shivered in her pajama pants and tank top.

The boy straightened up and tossed a stone in his hands, "We need to leave." His tone was serious and forbidding.

Miley was irritated, "Go home Nick." She rolled her eyes as she slammed the window shut and threw herself back into bed. But before she could even close her eyes the doorbell rang. She groaned and mumbled disgusted comments to herself as she pounded down the creaking staircase. When she reached the large front door, she peered through the peek hole and sure enough, it was him, standing like a heroic knight. She inched the door open just enough so that only half of her face was visible and was about to retort a harsh comment and slam the door in his face when he heaved the door open and pushed Miley backwards with his hands on her hips. She coldly stared at him in the eyes as she was guided backwards to the bottom of the stairs.

Miley kept her cool and rested her elbow on the banister and held her head in her hand, "You know, this is far from romantic. What do you want?"

Nick smirked, "You. Me. California." Miley opened her mouth to speak but he pressed his finger against her lips to quiet her and brushed past her and hurried up the stairs.

Miley was shocked at this random announcement, "Don't be ridiculous!"

But he just kept moving forward and wouldn't say a word of explanation so Miley filled in for him, "You can't just decide to pack and up and go across the country! It's unrealistic, it's pointless, it's_stupid_." She followed him into the bathroom as he began rummaging around but he quickly whipped around to face her.

With his hands on her shoulders he looked her straight in the eye, "Listen Miles. We hate where we stand right now and it isn't safe here anymore. There's so much more there. There's nothing to be afraid of." Before she could reply, he bent down and drove his lips into hers. The passion increased with her fury as they moved about the bedroom. Miley was pushed against the wall with her hands tangled in his curls and seductively whispered, "Persuade me" in his ear. He reached up and kissed her forehead and trailed down her neck, "Why don't we save that for later. Get ready."

He walked away and she heard him trailing down stairs and searched through her closet for something to wear. She tossed her hair into a loose bun and looked around the room. What do you possibly decide to take when you decide to unnecessarily evacuate?

As Miley went around the room, she thought about what the hell had just happened. Nick just showed up at her doorstep and in order to convince her to leave with him, they nearly made love in her home. That is a disaster in the making. And it's not like she hated Nick either. In fact, she was completely in love with him and he was just as in love with her. But they lacked trust in each other and that was the only thing holding them back.

Miley grabbed her black bag and ran down the stairs, her boots clicking against the hardwood. She walked into the kitchen to find Nick staring blankly at the tv screen, his eyes bulging. She pulled her iPhone out of the charger while mumbling, "I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this.." but stopped when she realized that Nick was still looking scared out of his mind. "What's wrong," she asked with concern. She could feel the intensity.

He answered plainly without taking his eyes off the news channel, "There was another shooting." He sounded as if he was going to break down. Miley rushed over, "My god well turn it up." She increased the volume and listened intently. There was a gun shooting at a town store just a few miles away and that meant they were in serious danger.

"We need to go, now," Nick stood up from the counter and shut the tv off. He grabbed his car keys and with the other hand took a hold of her hand. He stopped for a moment and stared down at Miley, the fear in her eyes burned through him like a knife. They needed to get out of here though, as fast as they could, so he led her outside to his truck. Miley silently slid into the passenger seat and stared ahead while biting her nails. Nick started the engine and steered away, leaving their vulnerable past behind.

So ya, please review and keep a look out for a new intense Teen Romance chapter and a new story in the works!


End file.
